The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 6 The Lying Game
by Noire2015
Summary: The 2012 Presidential Debate is at large while Barack Obama and Mitt Romney must attend to as Romney has a pleasant surprise for Obama while Ben accidentally walks in on Amy and Adrian in the middle of their lovemaking which results into a very heated argument and meanwhile Spencer helps Mona find a hot date on Facebook.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 6 The Lying Game

(The story continues when Ocelot's Big Shell was somehow about to be put out of business due to 77 users' PSN account and then decides to hack it Amy and Adrian's sexual intercourse continues while Ben joins Ricky and Spencer to go to the PSN Headquarters but Ben Ricky and Spencer are held as hostage in the process by Ocelot and Makarov while A takes Spencer into the women's bathroom where she reveals to be Mona Spencer's best friend and Spencer learns that the reason why Mona joined forces with Ocelot was because she had a crush on Spencer for awhile and Mona would agree to ditch Ocelot if she has sex with Spencer at first Spencer refuses but had no choice but to agree to have sex with Mona after Spencer and Mona had their passionate sex they manage to save the PSN Network from being hacked, in this story the 2012 Presidential Debate is at large as Barrack Obama and Mitt Romney prepares for it while Ben accidentally walks in on Amy and Adrian during their intimate moment and learns about the affair.)

Chapter 1: Talk About The Jealous Type

It is nighttime and at Ricky's house Ricky and Spencer just came back from the PSN headquarters as they go into Ricky's room exhausted. "Ah what a crazy day but at least we can play some Call Of Duty online later" said Ricky. Ricky sits on his bed while Spencer hangs her sweater up in Ricky's closet. "Indeed I am pretty exhausted myself too and bored to be frank, so what do you want me to sleep over honey?" said Spencer. "Why don't you go have sex with Mona again" said Ricky. "(Gasp) Ricky I never knew you are the jealous type" said Spencer. "But why would you do it?" said Ricky. "Ricky she is my best friend" said Spencer. "No literally why would you do it?" said Ricky. "Look if you're going to be a jealous brat then I am going to fucking leave" said Spencer. "But your facebook profile said you are straight and interest in men and all you want is to be in a sexual relationship with a man" said Ricky. "I know it says it I wrote it on my profile but you do realize I could've been lying about my sexuality" said Spencer. "Are you?" said Ricky. "No I am really straight I am not bisexual or a lesbian I am not confused as Amy Jurgens is" said Spencer. "What Amy what does Amy Jurgens has to do with you fucking Mona?" said Ricky. "While I was on the phone with her on the way back here, rumor has it that Amy has a thing for Adrian while Amy and Ben are engaged" said Spencer. "That's not my problem and it's best that we stay out of it but this whole thing with you and Mona I don't understand" said Ricky. "Alright if I tell you then you're going to understand what I was going through" said Spencer. Spencer sits down next to Ricky. "Listen me and Mona are best friends a awhile back and shortly after I started dating Toby she disappears to god knows where and then I kept getting this threatening messages from a person named A as if it was watching every move I make and it kept going on and on until me and Toby broke up and then a week later we hooked up and up until we went to the PSN Headquarters A reveals to be my best friend Mona and she confess her love for me and I told her millions of times that I am with you and I am not into girls but she wouldn't care as long as she lose her virginity because she had a crush on me for a long time and I hate to see her doing bad things with Ocelot and she said she'll stop working with Ocelot as long as she lose her virginity and then we had sex until we came in each other" said Spencer. "And please I don't need the details on how you fucked her" said Ricky. "Yeah it's not like she forced me to have sex but technically I had sex with her just to save her from Ocelot and I promised her I'll find her a girlfriend" said Spencer. "Oh ok now I understood I knew you wouldn't just cheat on me" said Ricky. Spencer rubs Ricky's face. "Have I ever doubted you" said Spencer. "Nope not at all" said Ricky. "I love you Ricky and there is nothing I could change that" said Spencer. "I love you too and I want to show you how much I love you" said Ricky. "Then show me" said Spencer. Ricky and Spencer starts kissing each other and moments passed as an R&B music plays in the background as the scene slowly changes to Ricky and Spencer are completely naked as Ricky already got his dick in Spencer's pussy and fucks her with passion. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. "That is what I call make up sex" said Ricky. "This is much better than having sex with a girl" said Spencer. Ricky turns Spencer over and lifts her butt towards his face as if he was going to do her doggy style but instead he licks Spencer's butt crack. "(Gasp) Baby" said Spencer. "Just licking the spit that Mona left on your butt" said Ricky. Spencer laughs. "Just fuck me doggy style already" said Spencer. Ricky fucks Spencer doggy style as Ricky squeezes both of Spencer's titties. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. Ricky and Spencer continues to have their passionate make up sex until the scene slowly changes to dawn as Ricky and Spencer are sleeping holding each other naked.

Chapter 2: Another Fun Times In The Shower

It is morning now and at Amy's house Amy is in the bathroom taking a shower and then a different R&B music plays as we see two sets of hands squeezing Amy's titties which turns out to be Ben. "(Moans) Oh baby" said Amy. "So excited that you invited me over here early to take a shower with you" said Ben. "Indeed 7 months until we graduate and then we're finally going to get married" said Amy. "All I want from you is sex and your love sweethear"t said Ben. "AWW baby" said Amy. Amy and Ben are kissing each other while Ben rubs Amy's butt and by the time Ben was going to stick his dick in Amy's pussy she stops him. "Wait baby not here" said Amy. "I thought you want to fuck in the shower" said Ben. "My parents are sleeping and I don't want them to hear us moan in the shower" said Amy. "That's a good a idea" said Ben. "Of course baby now just concentrate on cleaning my naked body and we'll take this in my room" said Amy. Amy and Ben continues to clean their bodies until the scene quickly changes to Amy's room as Ben barge into Amy's room as he holds her while he has his dick in Amy's pussy and Amy manage to close the door behind them as Ben sits on Amy's bed letting Amy rubs her pussy up and down on Ben's dick as Ben hold's Amy's butt as they both moan. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. At Ashley's room Ashley has her pillow over her head because she is distracted by Amy's orgasm moan and couldn't go back to sleep so she knocks on the wall. "Hey you two better quiet down in there goddamn it" said Ashley. Amy and Ben doesn't not hear the knocking because of Amy's loud moaning and the sounds of the bed hitting the wall. "Oh goddamn it "said Ashley. Ashley then puts the pillow back over her head.

Chapter 3: Getting Set For The Debate

Meanwhile at the White House and the president's office Obama sits in his chair and is on his cell phone with his wife Michelle Obama. "Oh really (Laughs) so are they still open (Indistinct) yes I will buy them raffle tickets" said Obama. Just then Obama receives a incoming call from his phone speaker on his desk. "Mr. President Joe Biden is here to see you" said phone speaker. "Send him in (To Michelle) ok honey I have to go bye I love you" said Obama. Joe Biden enters Obama's office. "Hello there Mr. President so are you ready for your big debate tonight?" said Joe. "Ready I was born ready ever since I became president and so this cocksucker Romney think he can put me out of business" said Obama. "That white motherfucker doesn't even know what's coming" said Joe. "So anything new from Mitt Romney?" said Obama. "According to our female friend the one that took her friends here that day just to tell us that the Internet bill was just a major fraud" said Joe. "Spencer" said Obama. "Yeah her she send me a message on twitter not too long ago and says that once Mitt Romney becomes president he will cancel PBS which means there will be no more Sesame Street" said Joe. "Now that motherfucking cocksucking piece of shit has lost his mind I can't wait until this debate starts because I have so much I want to tell him "said Obama. "I would be careful if I were you because there is also rumors that you will get assassinated on Election Day" said Joe. "The motherfucker thinks I am Martin Luther King" said Obama. "Probably the quotes you often use on your speech" said Joe. "True but I was referring to him being assassinated" said Obama. "Oh ok so do you have any other plans on how to take on Mitt Romney?" said Joe. "It's all in my head you don't have to worry about a thing" said Obama. "Alright Mr. President" said Joe. "Alright that's it going to take a shower so I want you to contact the wife and my kids because we're taking the flight to Denver" said Obama. "Will do Mr. President" said Joe.

Chapter 4: The Jealous Type Strikes Again

Obama walks out of his office while Joe picks up the phone and start dialing numbers and then the scene changes to Ricky's house and at Ricky's room Ricky and Spencer are sleeping on their bed still completely naked until Ricky wakes up to see Spencer sleeping next to him and then she wakes up and smiles at him. "Good morning baby mama" said Ricky. "Good morning to you too sweetheart" said Spencer. Ricky and Spencer kissed. "Did you had a goodnight sleep?" said Ricky. "I sure did my handsome prince" said Spencer. Ricky kisses her forehead. "We had so much fun last night" said Spencer. Y"es we did and I miss it already" said Ricky. "AWWW we can start again if you like" said Spencer. "Please do baby" said Ricky. Ricky and Spencer are kissing each other until Spencer's cell phone rings. "Oh crap" said Ricky. "I know baby it could be politics" said Spencer. "Looks like we won't have a love scene after all" said Ricky. "Too bad looks that way (Giggles)" said Spencer. Spencer picks up her cell phone and answers to. "Hello" said Spencer. "Hey Spencer how are you?" said Mona. "Oh hi Mona I am doing great just woke up with Ricky" said Spencer. "Awesome how are you guys?" said Mona. "We are good we was up all night having sex and the usual" said Spencer. "That's awesome oh by the way I just want to know that can you come over to my house and find me a girlfriend I am getting lonely and desperate" said Mona. "AWWW you poor thing of course I'll come over" said Spencer. "Oh thank you so much you are my best friend "said Mona. "You too alright I'll come by your place shortly and we'll get on facebook together how does that sound" said Spencer. "It sounds like a plan" said Mona. "Alright cool done deal and I'll see you in a bit" said Spencer. "You too I love you" said Mona. "You too bye" said Spencer. Spencer hangs up. "So who was that? said Ricky. "Oh that was Mona she called to ask me to come over her house" said Spencer. "Are you going to fuck her?" said Ricky. "Oh Jesus god Ricky we just made up and had the best night of our entire life and you still have to ask me that" said Spencer. "God knows what you and Mona might do when I am not around" said Ricky. Spencer throws the pillow at Ricky's face. "Fucking creep" said Spencer. Spencer quickly gets up from Ricky's bed as Ricky holds her arm back. "Ok, ok I am sorry I guess I went to far that time" said Ricky. "Yes the fuck you did now let me go" said Spencer. "Wait Spencer really I am sorry and as you can tell by now I am the jealous type" said Ricky. "I can see that Ricky especially the way you acted last night but you did forgive me for it and why did you think we had made up sex for" said Spencer. "To forget it and move on" said Ricky. "(Smiles) Thank you and listen I am sorry for coming off like a total bitch but shit like this can get me very upset because most of my ex boyfriends always excusing me of cheating and now you're starting to accuse me of being a cheater well yes I cheated on you once but it was for a ultimate reason I did it just to save my best friend as I am about to go to her house to find her a girlfriend that way you don't have to worry about her ruining our lives anymore" said Spencer. Ricky feels discouraged about what he done. "Why didn't you just tell me?" said Ricky. "Because you didn't let me fucking finished an yelled at me instead" said Spencer. "(Laughs) I didn't yell" said Ricky. "In a way you did but Ricky I love you with all my heart as much as you love me and I am going to tell you this right now as a loving girlfriend that if you can't control your jealousness to a white boy or girl I talk to then our relationship is not going to work out" said Spencer. "I understand" said Ricky. "Thanks baby I love you so much" said Spencer. "I love you too" said Ricky. Ricky and Spencer were kissing each other. "Alright I am going to get dressed and go so Mona and I promise you nothing's going to happen" said Spencer. "Thanks baby" said Ricky. Ricky pulls Spencer towards him as Spencer lays on top of Ricky kissing with passion.

Chapter 5: A True Pleasure

Meanwhile at Amy's house and at Amy's room Amy and Ben just got done putting their clothes back on after their sex was over. "Whoa that was a awesome day to start our morning" said Ben. "Indeed it was my almost husband" said Amy. "It was fun and all but have to go to my after school coaching with the football team" said Ben. "Go kick his ass baby" said Amy. "Sure I will" said Ben. Ben and Amy are kissing each other. "Now I have to go I don't want to be late" said Ben. "Alright baby I'll see you later on tonight I love you" said Amy. "I love you too sweetheart take care you hear" said Ben. "You do the same Ben" said Amy. Ben walks out of Amy's room as the camera spots that Ben left his cell phone on Amy's nightstand and even Amy doesn't notice this while the scene then changes to Ben walking out of Amy's front door and just as Ben walks far away from Amy's house and then drives off in his car Adrian comes out of the bush as she was hiding and then sneaks into Amy's house. At Amy's room Amy sits at her mirror desk and combs her hair humming the wedding song until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Amy. Adrian comes in Amy's room much to Amy's surprise. "(Gasp) Adrian" said Amy. "Hey Amy" said Adrian. Adrian closes Amy's door as Amy quickly gets up and hugs Adrian and constantly kissing her causing Adrian to be a little surprised a dumbfounded. "Um Amy are you ok or you just happy to see me?" said Adrian. "I'm ok and I am glad to see you and I thought I'd never see you again" said Amy. "I suppose you was with Ben just now?" said Adrian. "Yes I was he came over here to take a shower with me and then we had sex 5 minutes ago it was great and all and it made me want to see you" said Amy. Amy continues to kiss Adrian all over her face. "Amy honey" said Adrian. "I want to fuck you Adrian" said Amy. "Me too but not like this" said Adrian as she starts laughing. "Please Adrian fuck me my pussy is getting wetter by the minute" said Amy. "You must be high sweetheart" said Adrian. "I'm pussy high you mean" said Amy. Amy continues to constantly kissing Adrian until Adrian manages to stop Amy from kissing her by pushing her face away from her and slaps Amy. "OW" said Amy. Amy stares at Adrian until Amy finally snaps out of it. "Hmm I must not have realized I've gone sex crazy curtsey that was my main goal was to have sex until I found the man of my dreams oh Adrian technically you made my dreams come true" said Amy. "Yeah I did I always loved you Amy and I still do but the next time I visit you give me some air will you honey" said Adrian. "Sure and also I love the way you slapped me "said Amy. "(Laughs) I knew you like it" said Adrian. "Slap me again baby" said Amy. Adrian slaps Amy. "HMMMM that's sexy and speaking of that" said Amy. Amy hugs Adrian and lays her flat on her bed kissing her passionately on her lips to kissing Adrian's titties as Adrian lets out of moan. "Oh yes baby" said Adrian. Amy slides down as she rubs both of her hands on Adrian's face and rubs the side of her titties. "Oh Adrian you know I love the purple on your shirt OHHH I love purple" said Amy. Amy removes Adrian's shirt off and takes off her bra and stares at Adrian's huge titties. "Hmm sexy boobs just for me" said Amy. Amy rubs and starts squeezing Adrian's titties while Adrian starts moaning as Amy starts sucking Adrian's titties and then kisses her stomach and then kisses Adrian's pussy and manages to slide off Adrian's pants off a bit to suck her pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, Amy you are getting good at this" said Adrian. "Thank you honey" said Amy. "You know I'll show you how a true love pleasures a women" said Adrian. "Show me" said Amy.

Chapter 6: Busted

Amy and Adrian are kissing each other on their lips and the scene then changes to Ben's school parking lot where the coaching bus is ready to drive away as the football players are boarding while Ben is seen getting out of his car and runs to the manager Coach Carter. "Where is Ben he is almost late" said Carter. "Hey Coach" said Ben. Ben approaches to Coach Carter. "Hey sorry I'm late" said Ben. "There you go Ben you were damn near a minute late, what you get caught in traffic?" said Carter. "Yeah you know how the early shift is" said Ben. "Yeah so did you get everything?" said Carter. "Possibility that I have" said Ben. "But what about your stopwatch I don't see it around your neck" said Carter. "That's ok coach I have it on my cell phone in my pocket" said Ben. Ben reaches for his cell phone in his pocket and realizes its not in his pocket. "Oh shit" said Ben. "What?" said Carter. "I left my cell phone at my fiancée's house so would you tell the bus driver to wait for me until I get it" said Ben. "I could but the bus driver is on a time schedule here so you might as well use your car to drive to the park after getting your phone you hear" said Carter. "Yes coach" said Ben. "We'll still be at the park just get back as soon as possible" said Carter. "Understood" said Ben. Carter goes into the coaching bus as Ben goes back to his car and drives away. The scene then changes to Amy's room and this time Amy and Adrian are completely naked while Amy sits on her bed with Adrian sitting down on her knees holding Amy's legs as she is licking and sucking Amy's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Ben arrives at Amy's house and was going to knock on the front door but the door was cracked open thanks to Adrian so he then lets himself in and as he walks upstairs in the hallway he hears Amy moaning from her room but thinking that Amy could be moaning in pain so Ben goes to Amy's room and opens the door as Amy lets out a orgasm moan as she is not realizing that Ben had just came into Amy's room and Ben is completely shocked to what he is witnessing. "(Orgasm Moan) OH, OHHHH, OHHH,OHH, OH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHH" said Amy. While Adrian continues to suck Amy's pussy Amy bends her head down a bit and opens her eyes to see Ben standing there and shocked. "(Gasp) Oh my god Ben!" said Amy. Adrian stops sucking Amy's pussy and turns to see Ben standing there stunned and shocked about what Amy and Adrian had just done. "(Whispers) Shit" said Adrian. Amy covers her mouth and couldn't think of anything to say while Adrian gets up and quickly puts her clothes on. "I'll call you later" said Adrian. Adrian tries to say something to Ben but he backs up away from her giving her a sign to get the fuck away from him and Adrian just cautiously leaves Amy's room and so Amy still sits on her bed naked trying to explain but she couldn't. "I just came here because I left my cell phone" said Ben. Amy picks up Ben's cell phone and slowly gives it to him. "Thanks" said Ben. As they stare at each other Amy is trying her best to think of a way that she could ever get out of this situation now that Ben has found out about the affair she can't even spit it out. "(Voice Cracking) I-I-ah" said Amy. Without a word Ben just leaves Amy's room and closes the door behind him and as she hears Ben's footsteps receding down the stairs she falls flat on her back and starts to have a major feeling that she could lose Ben. "Fuck, fuck" said Amy.

Chapter 7: Mitt Romney's Plan

The scene changes to Big Shell at Ocelot's conference room where he has a meeting with Mitt Romney and Paul Ryan. "So Governor Romney and Paul Ryan what is ya'll business here?" said Ocelot. "Well how would you like to make some real money?" said Romney. Romney takes out of bag of money and drops it on the table to reveal shit loads of cash. "Hmm now you're talking so who do I have to murder or kidnap?" said Ocelot. "I am requesting a murder sir" said Romney. "Wow I knew this was coming since our first plan with the Internet bill didn't turn out so well thanks to Spencer and her crew" said Ocelot. "Her crew?" said Paul. "Her boyfriend and some dopy looking motherfucker" said Ocelot. "Oh yeah I know who you talking about now" said Paul. "So anyway the 2012 Presidential Debate is tonight and me and Paul are catching the flight out of here in 45 minutes so all you need to do is just sneak into the area and when I give you the signal at the right time I want you to shoot that black motherfucker in the brains and try to make the assassination look random without getting caught" said Romney. "Well I doubt I would kill Obama without being detected but as long as that black motherfucker is dead my Big Shell business wouldn't try to go bankrupt every 2 seconds and I would hire you two as my loyal backups" said Ocelot. "What about Makarov?" said Romney. "He got things to do in the Middle East" said Ocelot. "And this A person?" said Romney. The A person turns out to be Mona and she was a double crosser" said Ocelot. "What she do?" said Romney. "The reason why she joined me is so she can have sex with Spencer and thanks to that bitch Spencer she gave Mona some of her pussy and now Spencer and Mona are together again" said Ocelot. "Now this Spencer girl seems like a threat and rumor has it is she is trying to bring me and Paul Ryan down" said Romney. "Do you think we should kill Spencer?" said Paul. "No Paul let Spencer live we would like to keep her as our ace in the hole" said Romney. "But what about the woman?" said Paul. "What woman?" said Romney. "The girl Spencer was fucking" said Paul. "Mona well she was a disgrace to all of us but it's not the best time to take her out Spencer loves her and cares so much about her" said Romney. "She's currently dating this Ricky Underwood feller Lord knows when Spencer starts develop emotional feelings towards them" said Ocelot. "You're right Mr. Ocelot so anyway the money is yours once that black cocksucker is dead" said Romney. "And he is going to pay for what he did to Bin Laden" said Paul. "Bin Laden did what he had to do yes it was devastating but he didn't deserve to go out like that" said Romney. "So what time is ya'll flight again?" said Ocelot. "In 30 minutes" said Romney. "Alright count me in let's get this shit over with and by tomorrow Obama won't be saying yes he can" said Ocelot.

Chapter 8: An Attempted Apology

Meanwhile at Mona's house. Mona is in the living room watching TV until the doorbell rang. Mona gets up and goes to the front door and opens the door for Spencer. "Hey Spencer" said Mona. "Hey Mona" said Spencer. "Great you're just in time come in and let's go to my room" said Mona. Spencer closes the door behinds her and goes upstairs with Mona to go to her room. "Wow I love your room there Mona" said Spencer. "Why thank you I keep it clean for you "said Mona. Mona and Spencer hug each other for a few seconds as Mona can be seen rubbing Spencer's back and eventually Spencer and Mona starts kissing for a brief moment until Spencer manage to fight it. "I thought you called me over to find you a girlfriend" said Spencer. "I did that was just a friendly kiss" said Mona. "Yeah I promised Ricky that I wouldn't have sex with you again" said Spencer. "I know" said Mona. "Yes it was great and very awkward on my end but I only did it to save you out of trouble" said Spencer. Spencer rubs Mona's face as she laughs. "See you do love me you scared to admit it" said Mona. "(Laughs) Still the flirting type like old times" said Spencer. "Yeah indeed" said Mona. "So where's your laptop shall we get started?" said Spencer. "Yes it's right over here" said Mona. Mona goes to her laptop desk and turns her laptop on. Meanwhile it is sometimes in the late afternoon and at the football field at Villanova where Ben is coaching for his senior credit but is seen sitting on the bench as he is already not in the mood for coaching his team and couldn't get his mind off the incident between Amy and Adrian until Coach Carter approaches to Ben. "Hey Ben are you alright you seem to be calling the same and random plays and the game is like tied in the 4th quarter" said Carter. "I'm sorry coach I must've been pretty rough with our team got my mind on things and I can't stop thinking about it" said Ben. "What happened?" said Carter. "I rather not talk about it, it's personal and it really hurt me" said Ben. "I understand but if you to go home just go ahead I take over from here" said Carter. Just then Ben sees Amy approaching as she is running across the field. "That won't be necessary coach" said Ben. "Why not?" said Carter. "Excuse me for a moment" said Ben. By the time Ben got up from the Bench he tries to walk off but Amy manage to run up to Ben panicking and damn near starting to cry. "Ben wait please before you say anything you please let me explain" said Amy. "You have nothing to explain" said Ben. "Ben please" said Amy. "What's going on between you two?" said Carter. "Coach just don't worry about it I am about to leave" said Ben. "Ben please I need to talk to you" said Amy. "Just fuck off Amy" said Ben. "Wait what!" said Carter. "Ben please I'm sorry please don't walk away from me" said Amy. Amy pulls Ben's arm to stop him from walking away but Ben gets pissed off he slaps Amy's hand and grips both of her arms out of angry freaking out the coach as he gasp with fear. "Now you listen to me you stupid fucking bitch don't you ever touch me again do you hear me NEVER" said Ben. Ben slaps Amy on her face as Carter holds Ben back and made him let go of her as he holds Ben's shoulders tight to try to get him to snap out of it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now you listen to me Ben I don't tolerate physical abuse in my class you understand" said Carter. "I understand but Amy fucked Adrian and you're just going to let me get away with it" said Ben. "I will let you get away with it if I ever see you hit her again you know better than this Ben don't you never ever hit a girl in your life you hear me" said Carter. "Just wait to see if you like it if your wife cheats on you" said Ben. "I would ask her nicely why she did it now if you two are going to argue take that shit to the parking lot and remember the next time you ever going to raise or hit this woman me and you are going to have a 24 hour talk with the principle and we may have a word with your marriage counselor and most of all I could prevent you from graduating and I know you don't want that do you" said Carter. "No sir" said Carter. "Coach I would like to talk to Ben now" said Amy. "Go ahead" said Carter. Amy and Ben goes to the parking lot and stands by Ben's car. "Who cares what he said you did the right thing I needed to be slapped" said Amy. "Don't you start kissing up to him do you realized how much damage you caused this relationship" said Ben. "Yes I have Ben but you have to believe me I didn't mean to do it" said Amy. "Oh well you did I caught you and Adrian in your room butt ass naked and you let her suck your pussy and you really enjoyed it you didn't even tell her to stop or anything and you're telling me you didn't mean to fuck her" said Ben. "Things just happened Ben" said Amy. "It happened how it happened you are a straight girl and you think having sex with women is nasty but you were enjoying having sex with Adrian" said Ben. "Ben please I just wasn't thinking" said Amy. "How many times you and Adrian had sex?" said Ben. "Maybe once or twice" said Amy. "Once or twice and you kept this from me all this time" said Ben. "I'm sorry Ben" said Amy. "Sorry still doesn't change the fact that you fucked Adrian does it" said Ben. "I swear I only fucked her once" said Amy. "How did you wind up having sex with Adrian" said Ben. "I don't know it just happened I tried fighting it Ben I couldn't so I gave in to the torture" said Amy. "Now I know you're lying you can't just get up the next day and you're a lesbian I am sorry I can't date girls who are bi or a lesbian" said Ben. "But I love you Ben" said Amy. "Don't you dare say that fucking word to me Amy Jurgens I was so stupid enough to trust you now I just remembered when Adrian walked passed me she had on the same perfume that you had and she also had the same exact lipstick on her lips as you now don't that tell me something" said Ben. "I love you Ben please I don't want to lose you" said Amy. "Well you just might now if you excuse me I am going to have a word with your girlfriend" said Ben. "Ben please don't leave me" said Amy. Amy holds on to Ben but Ben shoves her off of him. "Just get the fuck off of me you skanky bitch" said Ben. Ben goes into his car and he drives as leaving Amy standing in the middle of the parking lot and starts to cry her eyes out. "(Crying) Why must I fuck things up" said Amy. Amy stands there to cry until Coach Carter walks up to her. "Hey miss you ok?" said Carter. "(Voice Breaking) I'm ok" said Amy. "Do you need a ride home?" said Carter. "I'm fine thanks" said Amy. "Very well then" said Carter. Carter walks off as Amy continues to cry her eyes out.

Chapter 9: Looking For A Hot Date

At Mona's house and at her room Mona is on her laptop with Spencer standing behind her as she browse there single bi or lesbian women on facebook. "You like that girl?" said Spencer. "Nah too fat" said Mona. Mona constantly browse for women. "Nah too dorky, too sophisticated, too ugly, too horrible, too bulky, not attracted enough" said Mona. Mona starts to get tired of browsing. "It's hopeless I'll never find a sexy women the only sexy woman I can think of is you" said Mona. "I know but I am committed to Ricky Underwood I made a promise that we can't be more than friends" said Spencer. "I understand" said Mona. "But hey now I just remembered a single girl I may know" said Spencer. "Who is the single girl?" said Mona. "Are you familiar with the white chick named Grace Bowman?" said Spencer. "Hmm never heard of her" said Mona. "She's friends with Amy and Adrian I am sure Grace is single the last time I checked" said Spencer. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" said Mona. "I just remembered it just came to my head" said Spencer. "Oh then I need to look her up" said Mona. "Then do it" said Spencer. Mona types in Grace's full name on the search bar and clicks on it and there we see her profile picture link. "Yup that's her that's Grace Bowman right there" said Spencer. Mona finds Grace very attractive. "Wow this Grace chick is very sexy" said Mona. "Sexier than me I told you" said Spencer. "You didn't tell me shit now all I have to do is add her as a friend" said Mona. Mona clicks on the link and went on Grace's facebook profile. "Now before I do that I am going to her about me section" said Mona. Mona clicks on about below her picture and finally learns that Grace is into men and women. "HA, HAAA today is my lucky day now I a going to add her" said Mona. Mona then clicks on add as a friend. "There and done" said Mona. "Now what?" said Spencer. "We'll just wait" said Mona.

Chapter 10: Taking It Out On The Girlfriend

At the airport station at Denver the plane had already landed as we see Obama and Joe walking out of the airplane. "So here we are Denver at last" said Obama. "Anything you want to do first Mr. President?" said Joe. "Nah we'll just go to City Hall and make some unexpected plans before Mitt Romney appears" said Obama. The scene then changes to Ben driving to the pool bar where Adrian works and plays pool as he parks his car and the scene changes to inside the bar as there is no one present while Adrian plays pool by herself until Ben enters the bar. "(Shouts) Adrian" said Ben. Ben slams door and it startled Adrian a little bit as Ben approaches to her. "You know you got some fucking balls you know that" said Ben. "Ben what are you talking about I am just shooting some pool since I had to close the bar early because of the 2012 Presidential Debate will start tonight" said Adrian. "You know what the fuck am I talking about" said Ben. "Pipe down Benny if you don't like my bar being closed early then come back tomorrow" said Adrian. "Why were you at my fiancée's house in her room and got on your knees sucking her pussy?" said Ben. "AWW Ben it was just an experiment" said Adrian. "Oh for fuck's sake Adrian both of ya'll were totally naked I know something is going between you two my god and you're my friend and I trusted you" said Ben. "Ok you want the truth on why I fucked your girlfriend?" said Adrian. "Fiancée and you better tell me something" said Ben. "Ben you are so naïve at times and it's fucking funny" said Adrian. "What you mean?" said Ben. "Did Amy spoke to you yet shortly after you caught as?" said Adrian. "Yeah she said she didn't mean to sleep with you it just happened and she didn't realized she was fucking you when I caught ya'll" said Ben. "See right there this is where you are so naïve as you were walking upstairs at her house you did noticed Amy is the one who moaned with pleasure as she really enjoyed it while I was sucking her pussy right" said Adrian. "Yeah" said Ben. "By now you can already tell that this wasn't the first time that me and Amy had sex" said Adrian. "It's not but how many times you fucked Amy?" said Ben. "We fucked more than once and we even fucked all night at the time when you were at the White House with my ex boyfriend Ricky and his new girlfriend Spencer" said Adrian. "That perfume Amy had on that morning it was your perfume and your lipstick as well it was on Amy's lips when I kissed her and she lied right to my face which means that your perfume gave it away" said Ben. "(Snaps Fingers) There you go now you are putting the puzzle pieces together" said Adrian. "You fucking bitch" said Ben. "Oh I love that anger but then again me and Amy fucked more than once and there was a time where she came to me and ask for sex and I gave it to her and if you want to know where then Amy has to tell you" said Adrian. "Why would you do this Adrian I am about to marry the girl for Christ's sakes" said Ben. "First of all you are not Amy's type and Amy doesn't deserve that she may be straight and all but you are just not perfect for her and pretty soon you are going to see that and if you don't believe me that sucks to be you because you are nothing but a dorky boy and I can't stand it when you have sex with the woman I love" said Adrian. Ben gets up in Adrian's face. "Well she is mine you filthy whore and no one is taking her away from me now I am done talking with you and you better stay the fuck away from Amy Jurgens you hear me stay away from my goddamn fiancée" said Ben. Ben walks away from Adrian and leaves the bar. "Not to mention that you are also rough on women you sadistic prick" said Adrian.

Chapter 11: Ben's Decision

Meanwhile at Amy's house Amy is in her room lying flat on her bed still thinking about the incident until her cell phone rings and answers it. "Hello" said Amy. "Hey Amy it's me" said Ben. "Oh Ben I thought you left me" said Amy. "I was going to leave you but I was doing some thinking but we can't talk about this at your house so I want to come to my car I am outside in front of your house" said Ben. Amy looks out her window and sees that Ben flicking his headlights to give Amy's attention. "Alright I see you I'll be right down" said Amy. Amy hangs up and goes downstairs and then walks out of her house to cross the street and goes in Ben's car and sat in the front seat next to him. "Ben I am so sorry-"said Amy. "Wait hold on now I've been doing some thinking maybe I was a little too hard on you but I was upset that you cheated on me" said Ben. "I understand" said Amy. "And I forgive you for that and I am sorry for slapping you I was out of rage so I found a way to prevent you from cheating on me" said Ben. "How?" said Amy. "By deciding to marry you tonight" said Ben. "But the 2012 Presidential Debate will be on at that time" said Amy. "Listen to it by radio but it's just going to be me and you at the wedding chapel until we can set things straight as long as you don't cheat on me we can be remarried and invite all of our guest" said Ben. "That sounds like a plan let's go do it now" said Amy. "We will but first there is one more thing you have to do" said Ben. Amy made that discouraged look on her face. "You have to break it off with Adrian she is nothing but trouble she is the main reason why our relationship was going down the drain" said Ben. "I don't know if I can she is a awesome woman" said Amy. "Do you want to marry me or not?" said Ben. "Yes I want to marry you" said Amy. "Then we are going to drive up to the bar and you are going to break it off with you and I will be there with you in case you and Adrian decides to go in her office fucking each other's brains out" said Ben. "Ben I would never-"said Amy. "You fucked her more than once Amy don't fucking deny it" said Ben. "Ok jeez" said Amy. "You may have fooled me once with your lies but I am not falling for it again we're going to see Adrian and you are going to break it off with her and inform her that we're getting married tonight and she is not invited you hear" said Ben. "Yes I hear you" said Amy. "Good now give me a kiss" said Ben. Amy and Ben kissed. "Good let's go before your parents suspects us" said Ben. Ben drives away.

Chapter 12: The Ultimate Break Up

At the airport station at Denver Mitt Romney Paul Ryan and Revolver Ocelot are walking out of the airplane as well. "AHHH Denver at last" said Romney. "With the debate just moments away" said Paul. "You two can go ahead to City Hall before me, that way no one can suspect the assassination" said Ocelot. "Good plan Mr. Ocelot" said Romney. Romney and Paul walks off as Ocelot just stands there and wait for the right time. "As for you Obama you are finally going to get some revenge for letting Spencer and her bitch ass friend ruin my plans with you dead those sad people can kiss their Internet goodbye" said Ocelot. Meanwhile at the bar Amy and Ben walks into the bar. "(Shout) Hey Adrian we would like to have a word with you" said Ben. "Jeez Ben do you have to shout she knows we're here" said Amy. Adrian comes out of her office to see Amy and Ben. "Hey Amy and Ben what a pleasant surprise" said Adrian. "Amy has something she wants to tell you" said Ben. "Ben please don't make me-"said Amy. "Go ahead Amy" said Ben. Adrian suspects what Ben is doing to Amy as Adrian doesn't show any reaction to this. "Ok Adrian I came here to say that we made a mistake and what we've been doing for the past months was wrong I love Ben with all my heart and I only love him the reason why I slept with you because I was confused because you pursuit me to sleep with you" said Amy. "Amy that is not true" said Adrian. "It's over Adrian what we had is over and I will never ever have sex with you anymore and I appreciate that you will not go anywhere near me again" said Amy. "Amy I am sorry this has to happen" said Adrian. "Not another word Adrian" said Ben. "I don't ever want to see you again and as for the record I am going marry Ben tonight and I better not see you come to my wedding or I will call the police" said Amy. "Amy you don't mean that" said Adrian. "Yes she does mean it" said Ben. "Also I am straight and I think having sex with girls is disgusting anyway so that is all I had to tell you and you're going to watch us kiss with passion" said Amy. To even things up Amy and Ben passionately kissing eachother to piss off Adrian and during the kiss Amy and Ben tongue licking each other but doesn't react because she is still suspecting what's wrong as she watched Amy and Ben stop kissing. "And you better leave us the fuck alone you hear me" said Ben. "Fuck you" said Adrian. "Come on Amy let's go she is nothing but a scavenger like the rest of those hookers out there" said Ben. Ben and Amy walks away from Adrian. "(Whispers) Now was that so hard" said Ben. "I still did what you ask" said Amy. "Keep your voice down" said Ben. It didn't matter if Ben was quiet because just as Amy and Ben walks out of the bar and watches Ben drives off the camera zooms closer to Adrian's face as now she has a pissed off look on her face. "That fucking Ben is basically controlling Amy in a way and he is tricking her into marrying him just so he can get her away from me I must think of something fast" said Adrian. (The End)


End file.
